A Generous Gift
by Tockie16
Summary: This is set in series 3 and it is about Max and Rosie's 'first' wedding, Rosie and Max have a real problem, the cheetah has destroyed her wedding dress,his brother won't be best man, who will save their wedding? Caroline/DuPlessis relationship in this.
1. Chapter 1: Dilemma

**This is set in series 3, the day of Rosie and Max's wedding.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wild at Heart or any of the characters. I take no credit for either.**

**After this please read 'Chloe Aimee's' WAH fics, they are fantastic! :) **

**A Generous gift**

It was the day of Max and Rosie's wedding and everyone was in uproar.

The night before had seemed perfect. Right up to the point when Janna, the family's pet cheetah, decided to shred Rosie's wedding dress to pieces. Rosie had been in complete shock when she found her lovely dress, that Danny and Sarah had bought for her even though money was very tight for them at the present time, sprawled out on the floor, utterly destroyed.

Rosie, Sarah, Caroline, and Amy Kriel, were all at a loss of what to do. They had been through every dress in their wardrobes combined and, once again, come out empty handed. Nothing worked. Every dress Rosie tried seemed completely wrong. She felt like she was on the verge of tears by the time they had narrowed it down to the last three dresses.

How could she get married like this? Would they have to call off the wedding? Rosie and the rest of the women shuddered at the thought.

"Your wedding day is supposed to be the happiest day of your life! And I'm spending it panicking because I no longer have a wedding dress!" exclaimed Rosie, the fight in her fading rapidly. Falling back onto her bed, feeling exhausted from the stress of it all.

Caroline positioned herself next to the young woman, and maternally placed an arm around Rosie's shoulders, trying to console her. "Rosie, hold it together…we'll think of something, just be patient. The wedding doesn't start for four hours. That gives us plenty of time to figure this out," her velvet voice was enough to calm anyone down in a terrible situation.

The fact that she was able to keep her voice so steady and sincere at a time like this, was something to marvel at, and Rosie understood at once where Sarah had inherited her strength and courage from. Rosie gave her half-Grandmother a small smile of gratitude and love.

Caroline smiled broadly back at her, removed her arm from Rosie's shoulder and stood up. "Right…While we are thinking this through, Amy? Why don't you start doing Rosie's make-up?" she said in a much brighter and hopeful tone.

"Great idea! Rosie come sit down her love," said Amy gesturing towards the empty chair at Rosie's desk…

-----------------------------------------------

**I know this chapter is really short, lol, there wasn't that much to write in this part of the series, but I am adding as much of my own story into it as possible. More, and longer, chapters to come!!! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: A Generous Gift

Amy titled Rosie's face up towards the golden African sunlight, admiring her work with an approving smile.

"I should have been a make-up artist," she stated defiantly as she turned away from Rosie and packed up her make-up kit. Rosie laughed and looked at herself in the mirror and said, "No doubt about that Amy, it looks great! Thank you,"

"Your very welcome love, it's the very least I could do," said Amy warmly.

A few minutes later the women were back in the same position that they had been in to begin with. The wedding was only an hour and a half away, and they had come no closer to a solution to Rosie's problem.

They sat there in silence, each of them in deep thought, when they were suddenly broken out of their reveries by a gruff, but gentle, male voice.

"Rosie?" called DuPlessis, peering around the doorway at them.

"What is it Dup?" said Sarah irritably, she was not in the mood to hear if anything else had gone wrong today.

Caroline looked up at Dup's adorable face and, annoyed as she was about the situation, she felt her frustration melt away as she said softly, "Not now Anders, this is an emergency."

Dup looked straight at her, with his striking coral blues boring into her. It was only for a second but Caroline felt a rush of love go through her entire being. His piercing eyes had the power to make her stop dead in her tracks, and she always felt her breath being snatched from her lungs, making her loose all of her nerve.

Dup turned to Rosie, holding something mysteriously behind his back. "I-I don't know if it'll do any good…but i-it was worth quite a bit in it's day, and…erm," he stammered, feeling a little embarrassed having all of them stared at him, confused and irritated. Apart from Caroline, she didn't seem annoyed at all, but she was the reason why he was having so much trouble speaking. She was staring at him as well, and he always felt hot under the collar when she did that, and whenever she was close to him.

He forced himself to continue, and took a step towards Rosie, "I-I don't know much about women's fashions, but…"

"Look…What are you trying to say?!" interrupted Sarah, becoming intolerant.

Dup looked at her like a deer caught in the headlights, he loved Sarah, but my God she could be terrifying. He struggled to continue, "I-It was _very_ beautiful back then…I-If it'll help…"

"If what will help?" queried Sarah her voice going up an octave. Caroline glared at her daughter. How dare she talk to him like that! Caroline composed herself on the bed and said gently, "Anders, spit it out man."

Anders met each of their gazes before he produce a tatty, old, leather suitcase from behind his back, and placed it one the bed between Rosie and Caroline. Both looked up at him in confusion, and then reached out to release the metal buckles on either side of the suitcase. What on earth was inside it?

Caroline curled her slender fingers around a corner of the suitcase and revealed what was within it. Suddenly, all their eyes were wide with shock and amazement. The suitcase contained a 50's style silky, soft, and positively stunning wedding dress, with pearls sewn into the back of the dress with which little fabric loops were fastened around to close the dress. The front was simple, with small laced puff-sleeves, a flattering scoop-neckline, and gathers at the waist, which made the bottom part of the dress fan out, supported by the many silk layers underneath.

"It belonged to my wife…I-If it'll h-help at all," stammered Dup, unsure of what to do, as all the women had become stunned. Sarah turned to him and gave him a warm look, immediately feeling guilty for her behaviour towards him earlier, "It's beautiful," she whispered.

Rosie stared back at him mouth agape; he smiled sheepishly at her twiddling his thumbs nervously, and said, "I'd be very proud for you to wear it Rosie," his voice was cracking with emotion, he felt so proud that Rosie was going to wear his late wife's wedding dress for her own wedding. He felt that Rosie was like a granddaughter to him, and he would do everything in his power to make her happy.

Rosie's features softened and she felt like she was going to cry with happiness, she smiled so widely at him that it made all the other women felt just as emotional. She flung her arms around Dup's neck and said, "Oh Dup, thank you _so_ much!"

Dup held her for a second, and suddenly pushed her gently away and said, "N-no, now don't get all soppy and sentimental," he sounded like he was about to cry. He broke away from her, and made his way back to his room, stealing a couple of looks back at her. Rosie turned back to the rest of them and giggled. Their hearts completely melted by his generosity and selflessness.

Caroline was still staring at the empty doorway, frozen in awe of him. Her heart had fallen even deeper for him. He never stopped surprising her. She marvelled at how kind, sweet, and selfless his heart was. She had never met anyone like him in all of her life, and she felt so lucky that someone like him had fallen in love with someone like her.


	3. Chapter 3: Need and Loving Desire

As the wedding drew nearer, and Rosie was all set with the beautiful dress, and her make-up, Caroline felt that it was safe to slip out for a while to find DuPlessis and tell him how wonderful his kind actions had been.

She knocked gently on his door, her heart racing as she heard him approach from inside. The door opened, and Caroline was completely unprepared for the sight she was presented with. He stood there, hair still scruffy, clad in smart black trousers, a pale blue open shirt that brought out his insanely beautiful eyes, his striped dark and light blue tie was draped around his neck, undone, and he had donned his smart black jacket, which was strongly accenting his open shirt. She had never seen him look so dashing, so heart breakingly handsome.

Caroline was speechless. Her heart was thrashing wildly in her chest. She was struggling with the powerful urge to kiss him fiercely, and have him right there and then. She was blushing so much; she thought she might swoon. Anders let out a soft rumbling laugh, which caused Caroline to go weak at the knees, like her bones had turned to putty.

"Are you alright?" chuckled Dup, smirking coyly at her as she blushed a deeper shade of red. Caroline opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, she tried again, but all she could muster up was a squeaky, "Fine."

She desperately tried to avert her gaze from his bare, muscular, golden brown chest, but this took an immense amount of effort from her. She stared down at her feet trying to think clearly, cleared her throat, and said shyly, "I…umm…I just wanted to say that…What you did…Giving your late wife's wedding dress to Rosie. That was, lovely of you. I've never seen anyone do such a kind and selfless thing, for someone else, before." She looked up at him adoringly.

Dup leaned against either side of the doorframe, which made his shirt open even wider, making Caroline forget to breathe…Again. He seemed unaware of the affect he was having on her, and she was scared that if he knew what she was thinking of doing, she would make him feel embarrassed.

"It was nothing, and besides Rosie deserves it, she works so hard and she is so lovely, she deserves a great wedding," he stated firmly, not knowing how those words would affect Caroline's heart.

"Does Max know about it?" she asked, breathless, desperately trying to refrain her eyes from travelling any lower down than his neck.

"Yeah, he knows. Actually he just thanked me earlier. He also asked me to be his best man. He said he wanted his little brother, William, to be his best man, but apparently he won't come to the wedding," he explained, still completely oblivious to Caroline's hungry gaze.

"Sounds like you've saved both of them," said Caroline, and let out a puff of nervous laughter, as she took a step towards him. She couldn't restrain herself for much longer. Hearing that he had, yet again, done something so selfless for the people he loved, only strengthened her urge to kiss him. Dup noticed that she was much closer now, his heart skipped a beat, and his breathing became deeper and more ragged.

He tried to ignore it without much success, his mind becoming a little muddled from her closeness. "Yeah….well, it was the least I could do for him," he said matter-of-factly, his eyes looking her up and down, realising how tempting she looked right now.

Caroline took another step forward, and said just above a whisper, "The least you could do? Anders you have done so much for them! I can't even begin to tell you how wonderful and incredible you are for doing this."

Dup felt light headed, the closer she got the harder it was for him to concentrate. Her words filled him with such warmth and love. He couldn't speak. He could barely breathe. Oh God, she was so close.

"Caroline…" he whispered in protest, as she slowly lifted her hands to run her finger-tips up his bare chest, staring intensely into his stunning eyes. He took a few steps back, something in his head was telling him to stop, but his heart was screaming that this was right, he was fighting a losing battle against his heart; they were in his room now. Caroline had kicked door shut.

"Caroline…Please," he tried poorly, knowing himself that he wanted this just as much as she did.

"Shhh…Please…Just for now…Be quiet," she whispered into his neck as she pressed her lips into the curve between his muscular shoulder and his neck. He was powerless to resist her.

She slipped her hands inside his shirt to rest on his strong back; he dipped his head to place a trail of kisses along her slender neck. His rugged cheek gently scratching against hers. She turned her head to look at him, he stared hungrily back at her. Caroline removed her hands from his back, and let them wander teasingly slowly up his chest, his neck, until they reached up to cup his sharply defined jaw in her soft hands.

Then they were kissing, a deep, passionate, almost desperate kiss. It suddenly became deeper and more urgent, both clinging onto each other tightly. Letting themselves give into each other and to their love for one another. Dup shrugged out of his suit jacket as Caroline helped pull it off his shoulders, without breaking their kiss. He placed his hands on her waist pulling her closer to him crushing their frames together. Her hands were now in his hair, tugging at it, her fingers running through the unruly locks as she kissed him as deeply and passionately as she could.

Dup then cupped his hands underneath her bottom, lifted her up, and as slowly and gently as he could, he laid her down onto the bed, stretching his solid frame over her smaller and more delicate one. Caroline's hands reached under his shirt and she began tracing patterns on his back with her finger-tips, rendering him breathless. He reached behind her back, wrapped his arms tightly around her slight waist, and held her closer to him, neither ever wanting to let go, a sigh of contentment emitting from Caroline's chest, a soft, deep, rumbling chuckle of happiness emitting from his.

They both needed each other so badly, they were desperate for each other, they had longed for each other, and their hearts begged for one another for so long. They loved each other so deeply; they knew at that moment that they would be in love for the rest of their lives.

Dup slowly pulled back from her, just enough to look at her beautiful visage; he forgot to breath. "I love you," he whispered, as he placed another kiss on her enticing lips, bathing in the warmth of her body, breathing in her sweet scent once more to make sure that she was really real and that this was actually happening.

"I love you more," she whispered back, her arms wrapped around his neck, wanting to feel him as close to her as possible. She couldn't get enough of him, they had been through so much together from the moment they first met, and they had both been waiting for so long to find out their feelings for each other, that neither of them were ever holding back ever again.

Dup looked in her ocean blue eyes that always made him fall head over heals for her, and said cheekily, "Not possible!" He winked at her, a dazzling spark of mischief and love mingling in his coral blue eyes; blazing within them.

Then she coyly and teasingly added, "Your quite agile for an old man aren't you? Never knew you had that in you!"

He gave her a incredulous look, which then softened into one of mock offense, and said mischievously, "Why you little!" He started to tickle her, and she immediately started squirming and giggling underneath him.

"Anders! No! Stop it! Haha!" She tried desperately to push him off her and escape, but he had mass and muscle on his side. He threw his arm around her waist, rolled her onto her back again, and pinned her down by her arms with all his strength.

She looked up at him sheepishly, "I guess I deserved that," she smiled, looking guilty.

"Absolutely," he stated firmly, with a crooked smile that dimpled his cheeks. That smile was a rare smile. He only ever gave Caroline that smile when she had done something that made his heart ache so deeply for her. It was her favourite 'Anders' smile. He rolled off her and onto his side, sidled up next to her, and held her closely in his strong arms.

"I could stay like this forever with you," said Caroline adoringly, her arms entwined around his neck again.

"Me too," said Dup gently as he nuzzled her cheek, and placed soft kisses along her jaw line.

"You are the best gift that any girl could ever want or ask for, Anders. I love you," she said with complete sincerity in her eyes.

Anders couldn't speak, but his eyes and his kiss told her all the words that his tongue wouldn't allow him to articulate at that moment. He could only muster up enough breath to say,

"I love you; I don't deserve such a precious and heavenly gift like you. Everyday I thank God that I found you, because I would have been empty and dead inside for the rest of my life if it weren't for you. Making me fall head over heals for you, making me feel more alive than I have ever felt in my entire life. From the bottom of my heart Caroline, thank you. And from the deepest depths of my soul, I love you…"

**END!**

**Please R&R!!!**


End file.
